pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Startings
Twilight Startings is the 1st episode of Season 1, and the 1st episode overall in Dawn to Dusk. Synopsis Dawn and Dusk get attacked by some Pokemon while trying to visit their friends. So in order to have some protection (and as well start their Pokemon Journeys soon enough), grab some starter Pokemon from Professor Rowan. Characters Main *Dawn (debut) *Dusk (debut) Major *Dawn and Dusk's Mother (debut) *Professor Rowan (debut) *Dawn's Piplup (debut) *Dusk's Turtwig (debut) Minor *Starly (debut) *Bidoof (debut) *Nurse Joy (debut) Transcript The episode starts with a view of the morning sky in Route 201. Two Starlies fly away from a tree, with two silhouettes of two trainers appearing in the distance. The screen cuts to a set of four legs walking, two wearing Pink Boots, and two wearing Gray Pants and some Black and Blue Boots. The Screen then pans up to Dawn and Dusk, with the two conversing about how they are gonna have some fun playing with Lucas and Barry today. Dawn: It's the perfect day to play with Lucas and Barry, do you agree, Dusk? Dusk: Yeah, sure. What games do you think we could play with them? Dawn: I dunno... Maybe we could do that popular MMO on the Poketch. (Puts hand on her chin in a thinking position) Hmm... Was it called Psychic101? Dusk: Video games aren't my best jig. (Tilts head as Dawn gets her hand off of her chin) Maybe a classic game of Golduck? Dawn: I don't think Barry is the hugest fan of Card Games, especially with how hyper and active he is. Dusk: (Sighs) Well, maybe we can ask the two later. (Changes tone of voice to an annoyed tone) You know, isn't it so hard just to get from Sandgem Town to here? (Moves arms to an outward position) I mean, this is our fifth time doing this stuff alone, but still! Dawn: (Rolls eyes) Oh come on, Dusk! It's only a few more steps to Twinleaf, so stop complaining, silly! Dusk: But Dawn... the Wild Pokemon that roam in the tall grass! Those could hurt us, you know! Dawn: Well, they didn't hurt us then, so I'm willing to bet that they won't hurt us now. They only appear in the tall grass, and we stay away from the grass anyway, so I don't think anything is going to happen. (Dusk looks at Dawn with an unsure reaction) Dawn: Dusky Dusk... It's only gonna be in an unusual case that a Pokemon could potentially go out of the grass- A Starly then lands on Dusk's head, with the two stopping and staring at the Starly for a few seconds. Starly: (Tilts head) Starly? Dawn: Dawww... That's a cute Starly! Dusk: (Frozen in Fear) Uhhh... Dawn: Dusk? Dusk: (Waves arms in a panicked manner) GET IT OFF!!! GET IT OFF!!! Starly: (Looks down at Dusk) Dawn: (Tries to restrain Dusk) Dusk! Don't do that! Your gonna scare the poor thing! Dusk: (Tears start to roll out of his eyes) Well... What are we gonna do about it?! I can't have my Head be a Starly Nest! Dawn: (Calmly speaking) It's okay, Dusk. Everything is going to be fine. (Hugs Dusk, then backs away a bit) (Reaches arms for the Starly) Now, let me just gently hold the Starly, being careful not to- Starly: (Aggressively) STARLY! (Starts flapping its wings, and flies towards Dawn, pecking her head in defense.) Dawn: GAH!!! (Tries Running away from the Starly, but the Starly follows her, still pecking her in the head.) DUSKY DUSK!!! HELP ME!! Dusk: (Whispering in a worried manner, as he starts backing up inside of a patch of Tall Grass without knowing) Oh Arecus... What do I do... Dawn's in danger... Bidoof: (Pops out of Grass, attaching himself to Dusk's face.) Doof! Dusk: (Screams in fear, as he desperately tries to rip the Bidoof off of his face. Dusk says in a muffled manner) HOLY MAGIKARP! (Successfully rips the Bidoof off of his face and hesitates, looking at it.) Bidoof: (Bites Dusk's finger) Dusk: OW! (Throws the Bidoof at Dawn on accident) Dawn: (Still getting attacked by the Starly, but when she gets hit by the Bidoof, she falls onto a tree, stretching the back on her head in pain) Owww...! Starly: (The Starly loses interest in Dawn, flying off...) Dusk: (Looks at Dawn worryingly) Dawn! (Starts running towards Dawn) Oh my Arceus, Dawn, I'm sorry- Bidoof: BIDOOF! (Gets interrupted by the Bidoof, who then tackles Dusk, causing him to fall.) DOOF! (x20 at a very fast pace, as he starts scratching Dusk's face with his claws.) Dawn: Oh no, Dusk! (Gets up, and runs to Dusk and the Bidoof, and starts saying angerly) Why you little... (Grabs the Bidoof violently, pulling it out of Dusk.) Bidoof: Doof? Dawn: (In a very pissed-off voice) DON'T HURT ME OR MY BROTHER, YOU STUPID RODENT!!! (Throws the Bidoof down, and kicks it hard before it could hit the ground.) Bidoof: (In Pain) Doooo... (The Bidoof's voice gets quieter and quieter until it becomes inaudible as it flys back into the Tall Grass, never to be seen again.) Dawn: (Dawn was now left panting, as she walked towards Dusk, lying down next to him. The screen then cuts a view of the two trainers from the north.) Dusk: (Sarcastically) Well, that was fun! After a few seconds of silence, the two get up and dust the dirt off of their clothing. Dusk: Anyways Dawn, (Changing his tone to a slightly angry one) I told you that we could have gotten hurt by those Pokemon! Dawn: Look Dusk, I didn't know this kind of stuff would happen, especially on a fine day like this. I guess that's why you're afraid of going out in between towns? Dusk: Yeah... you don't know what kind of stuff wild Pokemon can do to you! I'm still thinking about getting some Pokemon of our own in order to protect us from those pesky creatures! Dawn: Well, after that event, I can't agree with you more, Dusky Dusk! How about we do that right now? Dusk: Sure! ...But what about Lucas and Barry? Dawn: The two can wait. Our safety is more crucial than our friends. The two turn around, and limp back to Sandgem Town, muffling in pain every once in a while. When the two get off-screen, the scene changes. The Scene now cuts inside of a house, with Dawn and Dusk’s Mother cooking some Poffins. The mother hums a song that sounds a lot like the Route 201 Theme, as she opens her oven, putting the tray of Poffins on the stove. As she closes it, Dawn and Dusk come out of the door soon enough start to lean on it. Dawn and Dusk: Moooom! Mom: Dawn? Dusk? (Turns around, looking at them.) Oh my! What happened to you two? Dawn: (Starts limping towards Mom, with Dusk shortly following her) While we were heading to Twinleaf Town to play with Lucas and Barry today, we got attacked by this mean Starly! Dusk: ...and Bidoof! He really didn’t like me… ow… (Dawn and Dusk are at their Mom now, with their Mom hugging them for a while.) Mom: (Says in a sad tone) Oh, you poor two… What did I tell you about staying out of the tall grass?! Dusk: Well you see, this Starly was flying in the sky, outside of the grass, and it landed on my head! I freaked out and Dawn tried picking it up! Dawn: Yeah… Bad idea. Dusk backed up into some Tall Grass on accident and got himself face-hugged by a Bidoof! (giggles) Dusk: (Angry tone in a whispering voice) Not funny, Dawn! Mom: I’m just happy that you two didn’t get more hurt than you did. (Stops hugging Dawn to Dusk) Here, you guys should go ahead and take a rest for the morning. (Pats Dawn, then Dusk.) I’ll take you to the Pokemon Center later. (Turns to the Oven, and points at the Poffins) Here, I was just baking some Poffins for you and your friends for later, but you can have them for now. They are Sweet and Sour, your favorites! Dawn: Oh Mommy… Thank you so much! (Groans in Pain, with her voice in pain) However, maybe we should go to the Pokemon Center...right now… Mom: (Hugs Dawn and Dusk) Oh, you silly two, always wanting to do things immediately... Mom would stop hugging Dawn and Dusk, and started holding their hands. The three went out of their house and strolled to the Pokemon Center. When they enter, the scene cuts to a few minutes later, with Dawn and Dusk sitting on a bed inside the Pokemon Center. There is a Nurse Joy at a counter, with Mom standing on the other side of the counter. Nurse Joy: They are better now. (Worried Voice) They had quite the beating there, didn’t they? Mon: Yeah, they sure did, it seems. Nurse Joy: Anyway, the bill is going to be 8,000 Pokedollars! Mom: Quite a bit, isn’t it? (Reaches into her purse, grabbing a wallet.) I’m not complaining or anything, the prices are just a bit higher than what I’m used to! (Grabs some Pokedollars from her wallet, assumingly 8,000 Pokedollars.) Here’s your chance! (Gives Pokedollars to Nurse Joy) Nurse Joy: Thank you! (Opens door, with Dawn and Dusk running out, hugging their Mom.) Heh, looks like they feel much better! Dusk: You bet we are! (Mom puts her wallet back into her purse, with her now looking at Dawn and Dusk.) Say Ma, we have a small question for you... Mom: Yeah, what is it? Dawn: Ma... Can we have some Pokemon of our own to protect us? Mom: Pokemon of your own? (Thinking Voice) Well… considering your age... Dawn and Dusk: (Excited Voice) Yeah… Mom: ..and things that happened to you two today… Dawn and Dusk (More Excited Voice) Yeah… Mom: ...as well as how responsible the two of you have been lately… I guess you two are ready! Dawn and Dusk: (Very Excited Voice) YAAAAY! (The two twins jump in joy, running around their Mom in excitement.) (Playful Voice) We’re gonna get our own Pokemon...We’re gonna get our own Pokemon... We’re gonna get- Mom: (Softly Restrains the two, making them hesitate, but look at their Ma) Okay, Okay, you two! (Whispering Voice) Man, you guys must be really happy to hear that… Anyways, how about we head to Professor Rowan’s Lab and get some Starter Pokemon for you two? Dawn: Yeah! Yeah! (Starts Hugging and Snuggling Mom, alongside with Dusk.) Dusk: Thank you so much, Ma! You don’t know how long we’ve been waiting for this! The Screen cuts to Mom. Mom: Well, judging on how impatient you two look, I guess you want to go there now, huh? The Screen cuts back, showing that Dawn and Dusk disappeared. Mom: Wait, where did they go? Turns head around, hearing the noise of a door opening Huh? The Screen pans to the Pokemon Center’s door which is opened, as it quickly automatically closes. Mom: Dawn! Dusk! Wait up! (Runs at the door, going through it. The door closes after she runs off for Dawn and Dusk.) The scene then switches to outside the Pokemon Center, with Dawn and Dusk racing each other, towards Professor Rowan’s Lab. Dawn: (Playful Voice) Gonna get to the Lab first! Dusk: (Trying to run faster than Dawn, says in a playful, yet tiring voice) Oh, no you don’t Dawn: Oh yes I am! Dusk: Oh no you aren’t! Dawn: Oh yes I am- Dawn and Dusk: (The two would run into Professor Rowan’s Door, immediately stopping them in their tracks) OW!!! (The two would then fall on their backs, dazed from the hit.) Professor Rowan would open his door, looking at the two. Their mother would then finally catch up to them. Mom: Sorry about that, Professor. (Pulls up Dawn and Dusk, helping them up.) My children can be a couple of nutcases at times… Prof. Rowan: Oh, it’s fine, Johanna. (Directs his attention to Dawn and Dusk) I’m guessing you three are here for your own Pokemon? Dawn: Yep! Mom: Yeah, these two are very anxious for them. Do you have any right now? Prof. Rowan: Good thing you asked. (Opening his door, revealing three Pokeballs and a fourth one behind the middle) I was wondering what I was going to do with them… Dawn and Dusk: Ooooooh! (The Two run in the lab, stopping at the four Pokeballs.) Prof. Rowan: (Turns around) Now, Now… Choose one of them wisely… You can select between one of those three Pokemon. Dusk: (Pointing at the fourth ball) Uh… What about this one?) Prof. Rowan: It’s just the same species as one of the other ones. I believe it’s a Piplup if I’m correct… Dawn: Cool! I love Piplups! They are soooo cute, and I must have one of these cuties! (Grabs the fourth ball, and releases the Piplup.) Piplup: Piplup! Dawn would pick up the Piplup, and then snuggle it. Dawn: (Cute Voice) Ahhh! It’s so cute! Dusk: (Teasing Voice) Well, I know what I’m getting, Dawn! The opposing type of your Piplup! (Curious Voice, as he moves a pointing finger between the remaining three balls) Uhhh…. Which one is Turtwig? Prof. Rowan: (Scratches his chin) Uhm… I think the left one if I’m correct... Dusk would grab the left Pokeball and send out a Chimchar. Chimchar: Chimchar! Dusk: Uhhh… That’s not it. (Returns the Chimchar, and places it back in the left holder it was in. Dusk would then grab the Right ball and it would send the Pokemon he wanted, Turtwig.) Turtwig: Turtwig! Dusk: There we go! (Picks up the Turtwig and hugs him) Ahhh! Much better! Turtwig: Twig! Twig! (Dawn and Dusk would run back to their mother, now looking at Professor Rowan) Dawn: Thank you so much, Professor! Dusk: (Looks at Mom) And you two, Ma! Thanks for the Pokemon! Prof. Rowan: Ah, your welcome! I have a feeling of potential for you two, as you start your Pokemon Journies- Dawn: Actually Professor, we got starters mainly to protect us from the Wild Pokemon. Prof. Rowan: (His eyes widen) Oh… (Slightly disappointed voice) That’s fine as well… Mom: Yeah, the two got into a problem with a Starly and a Bidoof today… And I just decided that the two would be able to take care of their own Pokemon. Oh, and… (Looks at Dawn and Dusk, with a serious tone of voice) remember you two: Taking care of a Pokemon is a big responsibility, so don’t be goofing off with it, or neglecting it! You two should know that they need food, water, and love, just like everything else! Dusk: (Annoyed voice) Yeah, Yeah, Yeah… Dawn: We know already, Ma. We can take care of them! Prof. Rowan: Well, it looks like that they know what to do already… (Screen cuts to Dawn and Dusk’s Piplup and Turtwig) I’m thinking that they are gonna have a lot of fun with their Piplup and Turtwig. (Screen cuts back to Rowan, with a quiet, but stern voice) Oh… and no refunds, by the way. Prof. Rowan and Mom would laugh from the joke. Prof. Rowan: Anyway, you two should be heading back to your homes now. The two of you seem tired! Dusk: Yeah… We are… Mom: (Talking to Rowan) Hey, thank you for being able to give my children some Pokemon… My safety for them means a lot to me, so I hope that they’ll be able to defend themselves, especially after what happened to them! Prof. Rowan: Ah, yes… from what I could tell, things didn’t go pretty there. Mom: Anyways, goodbye Rowan! It was nice talking to you! (Mom, Dawn, and Dusk would be strolling back to their home.) Prof. Rowan: Nice having you guys here as well! (Waves) See you sometime! The Screen then fades black, before immediately cutting to Dawn putting her bag down. The Screen cuts again to Dawn and Dusk falling onto their bed, with their Piplup and Turtwig on it. Dawn and Dusk: (Relived voice) Ahhh…! Dawn: (Picks up Piplup and lifts it over her arms, as the Piplup flails happily) Man, Dusky Dusk! We have our own Pokemon! Cute Lil’ thing… (Tickles the Piplup, causing it to laugh) say, what do you wanna do with them? Dusk: I dunno… (The Turtwig would run up to Dusk’s head, having its front arms pressing on it.) I honestly want to rest, it’s been a morning. Dawn: (Teasing Voice, as she puts the Piplup on her chest, with Piplup then hugging her) Oh come on Dusk, that’s all you’d like to do after something fun. Why not have some more? Dusk’s Turtwig is now sleeping on his stomach Dusk: Well, what else is there to do? Have dinner with them later? Dawn: (Giggles with a Teasing Voice) Dusk! We can go out and explore! I mean, who is stopping us since we have Pokemon now? Dusk: Uhm, our Mother? Dawn: Yeah… (Sighs as Piplup gets up from Dawn heading back down to her bed.) You’re probably right… The Screen cuts to their whole room. A few seconds of silence occurs with Piplup scratching his face with his flipper and Turtwig still sleeping on Dusk. Dawn: (Gets up until she is sitting with her hands on her bed) I got an idea! (The Piplup looks up at Dawn, as Turtwig is shocked awake a little) The screen cuts to Dawn. Dawn: (Mischievous Voice) How about we have a Pokemon Battle? Dusk: (Raises his Eyebrow, as he gets up) You want to battle? Should we at least ask Mom first? Dawn: I don’t think she would mind too much. (Dawn fully gets out of her bed, with her fist up.) Let’s do it! Dusk: (He makes a disappointing sigh) Okay, fine. (Dusk gets out of his bed as well, with his Turtwig jumping off of it.) Should we at least do this outside? Don’t wanna trash the house. Dawn: (Play-Song voice) I’m getting impatient!!! Dusk: If you say so, Dawny Dawn. I choose you, Turtwig! Turtwig: (The Turtwig jumps forward) Turtwig! Dawn: I might have the type disadvantage, but I choose you, Piplup! Piplup: (The Piplup jumps forward) Piplup! The screen cuts to the Piplup and Turtwig looking at each other, each with a competitive looking face. Dawn: Uh… What moves do they know…? Dusk: I… (Scratches his chin) I’m not sure… Dusk: Uhm… Turtwig, use Tackle? The Turtwig would follow Dusk’s command, and ram itself into the Piplup. The Piplup would squeal in pain. Piplup: Pip!!! Dawn: Gah! Piplup, use Pound! I mean Tackle! Just do something! The Piplup runs back towards Turtwig and Pounds it with his Flippers. Turtwig: (Squeals in Pain) Twig!!! Dusk: I got an idea! Use Withdraw! Turtwig would close its eyes, as it glows white for a few seconds. Dusk: Huh… that actually worked… Dawn: Use Pound or Tackle again, Piplup! Piplup: Lup! The Piplup would pound it’s flippers into Turtwig again, but the Turtwig didn’t even flinch in pain. Piplup: Pip? Dawn: Uh… Dusk: (Teasing Voice) Should have studied on Defense moves! Turtwig, tackle Piplup! Turtwig: Twig Twig! (The Turtwig would ram the Piplup again) Piplup: (In Pain) Piplup~! Dawn: Just keep Pounding him, Piplup! Piplup: Pip Pip Pip Pip Pip!!! (The Piplup started rapidly pounding Turtwig) The Turtwig would standstill. Dusk: Bring on the Pain, Turtwig! Tackle him hard! The Turtwig would then pounce on the Piplup. Piplup: (Squeals in pain once more, as it gets flung towards the ground, laying on it.) Dawn: Oh no! (Sad voice) Are you okay, Piplup? Dusk: Alright, Turtwig! Let’s finish him off with one last tackle! Turtwig: (Evil Voice) Twig… (The Turtwig would start running towards the Piplup, as the screen cuts to its view.) Piplup: (Wakes up) Pip… (Looks at the Turtwig) ...LUP? The Piplup would cover itself, bracing for impact. But as Turtwig was about to hit Piplup, the Screen would cut to Dawn and Dusk’s mother opening their door. Mom: (Angry) Can you two keep it down?! Dawn: (Panicked Voice) Oh, hi Ma! (Starts scratching the back of her head) We were just trying our little guys out there… Mom: That’s fine and all, but I just want you guys to keep it down! You two could have just battled outside! Dawn and Dusk: Sorry, Ma… Mom: Well, I hope you two can understand me now. Love you. (Mom would leave, closing the door.) Dusk: We should probably stop battling. Dawn: Oh well, I was gonna lose anyway. (Picks up Piplup) You’ve still done quite well, though. Piplup: (Glad, but painful voice) Pip… Dusk: You did great too, Turtwig! Turtwig: (Excited voice, as it starts jumping) Turtwig! Turtwig! Dawn: So… do you still wanna play with Lucas and Barry tomorrow? Dusk: I’d like that! Mom: (Off-screen, yelling) Kids! Dinner! Dawn: (Looks at the door) Welp, there’s our dinner call! Race ya to there first? Dusk: (Teasing voice) I bet my Turtwig is faster! The two would run off with their Pokemon, giggling and such. The Screen then pans out of the room, towards Sandgem Town. The episode then ends here, as the screen fades black. Category:Dawn to Dusk Category:Pilot Episodes Category:Episodes